


When I was Falling, Falling, Falling

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [6]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: AU, Adult!Peter, Alternative Universe-Age difference, Alternative Universe-Angels and Demons, Angel!Peter, Childhood, Demon!Hector, Drabble, M/M, Sweet(if you see it that way), Young!Hector, no violence, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector was a little demon who had no ability to fly very high. One day he got curious and tried to reach the sky which he succeeded in. But what would happen next since he couldn't get down by himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was Falling, Falling, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to get back to normal life is to write a short fiction.

       Hector was a blessed Demon child as well as a cursed one. Before he was born, his parents were cruel. His mother could not get pregnant, which they regarded as an unfair punishment from God. And so they raged. They were both excellent assassins--- they destroyed cities, burnt down houses and took the lives of thousands of people. But then came the punishment at last. 

       His mother found herself pregnant. They were surprised, because they had not received the punishment from God. They just imagined, and killed. But once they had the love for their baby, they stopped slaughtering, and prayed that God would forgive this child, in fear that God might punish them by taking away this precious child for their sins. One day she dreamt the Angels talked to her. 

      'You know you have commited many unforgivable crimes, Demon,' the Angel said.

      'Yes; I was so unwise and wicked, I admit every single crime I have commited. Take everything from me, but please, do not hurt the baby,' the woman begged.

      The angel thought for a while. 'Fine, but we have to take him away from you. You must promise that you'll never see him again.'

      Tears welled in her eyes. 'I promise,' she said between sobs, 'but let him live--- will you?'

      'I will.' The angel nodded before he vanished.

      And that was how Hector became an orphan--- He knew almost nothing about his parents, not even if they were alive or not. All he had that would remind him of them was a necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a snowflake, and a story of the cruel angels. He hated Angels. They sent him to a poor family, and forced him to go to school, where he felt lonely and stressed. He knew why. He was different from the others. He never wanted what the others wanted, nor did he ever believe teachers' nonsense. Sometimes he would feel his blood was boiling. He knew he was a demon, and that could have been so called 'lust for blood'. He was proud as well as afraid of the fact. Truly, being so different was hard for a child.

      Most of the time he would like to stay away from his classmates and think of his parents. Every time he stroked the pendant they had left him. It was expected to bring good luck to their children, and protect him from everthing that might take his life. Every punished Demon child could not live longer than nine years. They suffered deadly diseases, murders(or, they couldn't 'suffer' this), or accidents. Hector's parents hoped this pendant would help him get through the nine years. And he almost succeeded.

      It was the summer when Hector was nine years old. He came to a tree, and sat underneath the summer sun. First he saw the birds. And then in his mind's eyes he saw Demons flying above his head. Demons could not fly very high, he remembered. The most powerful Demon once rose to 72 metres in the sky. That wasn't very high, he thought. He didn't even reach the  _sky_. What was in the sky? Heaven? Golden stairs with Angels climbing up and down?

      He knew he couldn't fly too high either. He sighed, and threw his arms around himself. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. The tree!

      He looked up. It was easy for him to climb. And once he stand on the top of the tree, he could make an effort to fly higher than any Demon could. He didn't have the strength, but Hector Dixon was a tough child who wouldnt give up until the very last minute.

      And so he climbed. The sunshine felt good, and the sweet scent in the summer air smelled nice. He made it to the top.

      And he sensed a strong spirit rising inside when he held out his arms, preparing to fly. He closed his eyes. He flew.

      He could see nothing, and could hear nothing but wind whistling against his ears as he rose. When he opened his eyes he was between the clouds. Birds were flying beside him, and the blue sky seemed to be in his reach.

      He felt so light and so good. He smiled, and flew even higher, until he noticed something was wrong. 

      He lost his strength half way in the sky, and couldn't get his feet back on the ground. He would fall, he thought. He was so frightened that tears began to well in his eyes. But Hector Dixon would never cry. He dried his eyes quickly, and landed on a cloud.

      The cloud was soft, and he could see beautiful scenes there. Therefore he spent a happy afternoon there. The day passed very fast, then came evening. It was when Hector really lost his courage. If he couldn't fly back to the ground, he would stay here forever and starve to death. As he thought of his fate, he made sure that this was the event that would cause his death. He sat down helplessly and cried. Yes, crying on a cloud--- it really was silly, and Hector hated himself for he couldn't do something instead.

      At last he decided to choose the Spartan way--- risk his life and try to fly back. It was evening. Everything was covered by shadows. The birds sang no more and the sweet scent was gone, all he had with himself was his own shadow. He closed his eyes for a second time.

     Hand. Feet. Wrist. Fly---

     It was the most horrible thing in his life--- He was wrong. He couldn't fly downwards, and he fell so quickly and hopelessly. 'Help!' He cried. But it was midnight, no one was there, not even the Angels he hated. 'Help!' He cried several times before his voice gave out. Death was near. His eyes widened.

    Suddenly he saw two enormous shadse of white--- they were huge wings! He tried to cry for help, but he had lost his voice. Just then he heard the stranger speaking. 'Hold out your arms, Hector, like you are flying---'

    It was a gentle voice, and Hector obeyed. To his surprise, his speed decreased. He closed his eyes. A moment later, he found himself in a tight, warm hug. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see it was dawning. A blond angel was holding him, his huge white wings moving slowly to keep them upright. 'It’s alright, Hector,' the stranger told him softly, and stroked his cheeks. When Hector turned to look at him, he smiled lovingly.

    'You were a brave child,' he said, 'you were special.' Special--- Now Hector's heart was filled with proud and happiness. But he hadn't forgotten that this was an angel. He hated Angels.

    'Why did you save me?' He asked.

    The stranger hugged him closer and chuckled. 'In order to protect you,' came his reply.

    Hector was starting to like the angel. And it was dangerous for him, because he was a Demon. However, he took the chance to nuzzle the stranger's warm, strong chest. Of course he hated Angels. But this one--- not this one perhaps--- this one made him feel safe.

    The stranger chuckled again. 'You have questions,' he pointed out, 'Ask.'

    Hector looked into his eyes. 'Are you my guardian angel?' He regretted it the very moment he finished--- he knew that Demons had no guardian angels, but it would hurt him to hear this warm stranger say that.

    There came the answer he hated still. 'No,' the stranger said.

    That was it--- He saved you because he was kind. _Angels were kind. He saved you because he could. You two were enemies._

_But there was something he hadn't expected. 'But I could be if you want me to.' The stranger saw the astonished expression on Hector's face and added,'why not? It's a joy to protect you. I think I'd do that for you even if you haven't asked for it. If you want me to be your guardian angel...' He smiled, and paused for a while, 'I'd be very honoured, sweetheart.'_

_Hector thought for a while, and looked back at the stranger. 'I don't even know your name,' he said._

_'Peter,' said the Angel, 'I knew you when you were a baby, Hector.'_

_'And you knew I am a---' Hector stopped and hesitated. Would this kind Angel change his mind once he find out Hector was a Demon?_

_'Demon,' the Angel nodded, ' I know that. But that doesn't matter to me. From this moment on I'll protect you and care for you, and see what would happen. I bet you wouldn't be like your parents--- Hector?' The Angel felt the child tense in his arms, and he soon realised why. 'Hector...' He sighed, and stroked his also-blond hair. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for them. Sorry for you, Hector.'_

_Hector couldn't decide whether to trust him or not. He sounded honest, but he was an angel anyway._

_The Angel started before he gave a word. 'Let's get you down first,' he smiled and said, 'wouldn't you prefer that?' Hector nodded and grabbed Peter's front. He closed his eyes tight, preparing for the terrifying flying. 'It's okay, Hector,' Peter tightened his arms around Hector before he set off._

_The were falling again--- this time flying. Hector could hear wind whistling against his ears, and smell the sweet scent of summer dreams. They were landing, and this dream was going to stop._

_He opened his eyes._

_They were on the ground now. Peter had hidden his wings, he had no idea where they'd gone. He looked around and saw villages, schools in distant. And there was the tree--- Under this tree he made the worst decision he had ever made._

_He looked back. Peter smiled again, he could say, fondly. 'And here I would bid you goodbye, my dear Hector,' he said, 'I'm your guardian angel now. I will not let you down, my Hector, I promise.'_

_Hector swallowed the lump in his throat. 'It wasn't a dream, was it? I really have a guardian angel now? You won't change your mind, will you?'_

_'Of course not!' The Angel replied firmly, 'an angel keeps his promise.'_

_Hector nodded, not bothering to consider whether to trust him or not, so he just accepted. Now the Angel was leaving, but he felt that he still had a question---_

_'Will I ever see you again?' He asked carefully._

_The Angel was vanishing, like things would do in your dreams, but Hector heard his reply._

_'We will see, sweetheart.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
